A Life with shadows
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: Host… he used to whisper that softly in my ear and then call me his little weak landlord… It's been 5 years since Bakura left Ryou's body but what happens when the new financial backer of Ryou's archloegical expedition is someone he taught was rid of long ago… Rated T for TORMENT!


A life with shadows…

Summary: Host… he used to whisper that softly in my ear and then call me his little weak landlord… It's been 5 years since Bakura left Ryou's body but what happens when the new financial backer of Ryou's archloegical expedition is someone he taught was rid of long ago… Rated T for TORMENT!

"Finally I'm free of the laborious troublesome spirit! Thank you Yugi! Thank you Pharaoh!" I can finally live my life the way I want it to be, no more pain, no more meaningless torture or loss. I never have to worry about any attacks or even losing my friends. Although I have hurt Yugi in so many ways by _His _influence but never again I now have my own life to live and I will have Yugi in it he has fear from me now I will never hurt him again.

3 Months later …

"Hey Bakura! - I mean Ryou did you hear you've gotten into the number 1 spot on the final exams congrats buddy!" I understand why Yugi would think it was inappropriate to call me that but he doesn't need to worry about it. I'm fine with him calling me Bakura but I can't believe I gotten top of my class or even the year for that matter, despite so much time at school thanks to he who shall not be named and no not Voldamort from Harry Potter but _him. _Despite everything I know what I want to do with my life, I want to study the histories of Egypt not just the lives of the Pharaoh and his priests but everything! The myths, the gods and even the lives of the slaves! My father will be proud that I am "following in his footsteps" but I hope to be greater than my father one day…..

3 Years later….

"Bakura Ryou!" I stand up and walk proudly towards the stage of the grand hall passing my classmates and all who have believed in me and my old friends, I look around and see Yugi giving me a soft smile and I can't thank him enough for what he's done for me. Yugi and I have been leaning on each other ever since the spirits left our world and although I was initially happy with …Bakura leaving but now I still feel the loneliness Yugi feels, although I truly hated him with a passion I was never really alone, despite the loss of friends to the shadow realm that is but that's beside the point Yugi knew how it felt to have a piece of his soul leave him and we've been through it all even when Yugi proposed to Anzu and he was rejected we both made it through and now we'll find the benefits, we both still duel and even now Yugi is still challenged to duel for his title as king of games and I even get challenged when I'm with him sometimes. "Today I stand in front of all of you friends, family and my colleagues a new man thank you." Today I start my grand adventure into a new yet ancient world….

2 Years Later…

"Ryou? Ryou are you online? It's me Yugi! I could never get this SKYPE thing" I am looking out on the balcony of my new home in Egypt, the moonlight glistened upon shadows of the pyramids and the stars followed its lead and the in the backdrop of these astounding lights was a cold cerulean blue hidden beneath the glow of stars.

My mind lost within the sky and stars while Yugi's in firmly in the present, my line of work makes me look back into the distant past so much I forget what time I'm actually living in. I still see his face in my dreams and even in my work, "the elusive Thief King " constantly reappears as the title given to the top criminal of Egypt , but lately these dreams reoccur nearly constantly. Never mind Ryou it's nothing.

What's that? Oh Yugi! He's what's that called? Skyping me, I better answer, he's useless with these kinds of things. "Hello? Yugi? How are you?" still for a 21 year old man Yugi still looks like he's in his early teens but his features have begun to take the shape of the Pharaoh's, but there's no escaping those big velvet eyes of his the one thing the pharaoh never had, it's strange seeing his eyes on the pharaohs cheekbones.

"Hey Ryou sorry this video chatting thing is something the King of Games doesn't win at the game of video chat, I like playing that monster world more, have you heard they made into a MMORP and they gave me 2 copies. I have it coming to you now. How's work? Kaiba wants me to work for him but he wants me to duel him for it, I think he's finally lost it.

"Yugi? Did you take it?"

"Not yet Ryou, I want to finish my work experience at industrial illusions first." Pegasus offered to show Yugi the ropes in the development in duel monsters after Atem passed on but Yugi decided after he finished high school he would go to him. I never got that Pegasus bloke; he always gave me the creeps. "So how's work Ryou?"

"Good I am meeting a new backer tomorrow for a special expedition; he has seen some of my work and wants me to research the village of Kul Elna. Yugi are you alright?" Yugi smile faded for a second and he looked away, I must have said something wrong…

"Oh it's nothing Ryou, it's just, the Pharaoh-I mean Atem said something about that village, bak-I mean the Thief King was born there and he said something truly evil happened there, then he claimed up refusing to say a word" How very curious the Pharaoh never kept any secrets from yugi and he looks upset . I guess mentioning him still hurts Yugi, after all he was a part of him for years and his Yami was his partner, unlike mine.

"Yugi?..." maybe I'll tell him. He might have had the same nightmares or maybe it's just my PTSD…

"What? What's wrong Ryou?" no this is stupid Ryou, he'll think you're crazy….

"oh its nothing, I'm just nervous about tomorrow that's all I better go I'm up early in the morning I'll talk to you tomorrow goodbye Yugi" I hope he doesn't catch on. I should just keep this to myself for now. I have an important I just hope this mysterious employer isn't too bad, some of these backers can very difficult sometimes and all I know is his first name Akira…

_Oh…who could it be a blast from the past join me next time! On DSY's Fan fiction…._


End file.
